


that Stark girl

by xxxidrilxxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crime, England - Freeform, F/M, Family, Modern, Modern AU, Runaway, dirty cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxidrilxxx/pseuds/xxxidrilxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry Waters is a police officer. Ned Stark is his boss. Sansa is engaged to a politicians son and Arya is Arya.</p><p>A still green Constable Gendry Waters finds himself arresting a feisty girl who turns out to be his boss' daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggs

 

 

 

** Eggs **

 

He met Ned Stark for the first in the interrogation room of the Sheffield Police Station.

 

Gendry had tried to split up a pub fight earlier that night which had resulted in a death, and he was brought in to give a statement. Ned Stark was the officer questioning him, and before long their conversation took an unexpected turn. The officer began asking Gendry about his life and what he was doing with it. He'd done it in such a carefree, casual manner and with such a warm smile that Gendry couldn't bring himself to cut him off. He answered the man as well as he could, and the officer listened intently. There was a chuckle here and a concerned look there and then Gendry had been released with a warm pat on the back and a "Stay out of trouble son".

 

Two days later, Gendry found him standing outside his building, two coffee cups at hand. 

 

"Got a minute?" Ned held up the steaming drinks and nodded towards a street bench across Gendry's apartment complex. 

 

"I was actually on my way to meet someone." Gendry stated as politely as he could manage, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

 

"I'll cut right to the chase then." Ned sat on the bench and Gendry followed suit, as wary as he had been on their first meeting. "When I first saw you, I didn't see a deviant. I saw potential," He offered Gendry one of the coffees as he took a sip from the other. Gendry took the cup but did not drink from it. "Don't think I say that to every kid we bring in at the station. I really do see something in you. You can be doing more with your life. Behind that stubborn brow of yours there is a unique sense of honour and strength that is rare to find in young men these days..."

 

The better half of Gendry's day was spent sitting on that bench, listening. Listening to this man's low booming voice. 

 

He offered him the opportunity to join the police force! Him. _Him!_ Gendry Waters. The bastard, lowlife nobody that could very easily spend a few weeks dead in his flat before his landlord came demanding the months rent, only to discover his rotting corpse.

 

Raw fear overtook Gendry that day. Fear at the realization that a very big part of him wanted this. He had been waiting for this his entire life. The chance to better himself; to make something of himself. This seemingly strict but oddly caring man besides him was handing him the opportunity to do just that, and Gendry took it. He practically snatched it from the man's hands.

 

 Difficult months followed, but he was now part of the S. Yorkshire Police Dept. All thanks to the unfailing faith Ned Stark, his friend and Chief Officer, had in him. Gendry was not ashamed to admit he had grown to love and deeply respect this man, who in a few months, had become the closest thing he had ever had to a father figure.

 

_Constable Waters._

 

 

 

Gendry exhaled as he took a corner and pulled into the Shell station. He was still not used to the title. _Time will change that_ , Yoren had promised him. Gendry clicked his seat belt and turned his engine off. He sure hoped so. 

 

He stepped out of the police car and stretched his back until he heard a pop. When he turned, a forest green Jeep truck caught his attention and he stilled his hand before grabbing the pump. A small hooded boy hopped off the truck, leaving the motor running, and stalked casually across the petrol station towards a couple of giggling girls that were crossing from the quickie mart to a silver BMW. In a few swift moves, the boy flung, with great force, one egg after another before making a run for it. Gendry saw two hit one of the girl's face and chest and two more explode against the car's windshield before he started after the hooded boy. He got to the Jeep first and slammed the door closed. When he turned, the boy was gone and the BMW girls were shrieking and pointing towards the motor way. Gendry started in the direction they were pointing, running around the corner, where he spotted the black hoodie at a distance.

It didn't take long for Gendry to catch up, and he grabbed the kid from behind. 

 

"Let me go, stupid!" cried a girl's voice, kicking and pulling away from him with surprising force. 

 

"Stop moving." Gendry flinched, head darting from side to side to avoid being head butted. He had no choice but to push the squirming figure down on the dirt floor.

 

"Let. Go!" she demanded.

 

 

"Hold. Still!" Gendry matched her defiant tone as he struggled to pull the handcuffs out of his pocket. A truck driver whistled at them as he sped by and several other cars honked.

 

Once he had her handcuffed, he pulled her to her feet and whirled her to face him, yanking off the hood.

 

_Yep. It was a girl_

_._

Shoulder length brown hair fell around undoubtable feminine features. Two large, fierce eyes glared up at him under deeply furrowed brows before she swung her leg just missing his. Gendry took a step back and shoved her forward. "Walk!" he barked, struggling to move her. She dragged her feet and tugged against his grasp and by the time they reached his police car he was sweaty and irritated. The BMW girls were gone.

 

"You're new, aren't you?" the girl taunted.

 

Gendry rolled his eyes and pushed her into the back seat of his car. He slammed the door behind her as hard as he could and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.  He was not sure what gave him away, but even the old lady at the diner that morning and the blonde waitress Yoren had flirted with had figured out he was a rookie.

 

"You are," The girl continued as soon as he was behind the wheel. "I can smell it on you!" she slammed her boot against the barrier fence between them.

 

Gendry groaned in irritation and disbelief, shaking his head at her through the rear view mirror. "You're a little pain in the ass? Had anyone ever told you that."

 

"You have the pleasure of being the first to voice it."

 

Gendry laughed at that, despite himself. One of his genuine, raspy laughs.  

 

Walking into the station, they were greeted with smiles from most of the officers.

"Hi Arya," Officer Levan called from across the front desk with a smile for her and a curious glance towards Gendry.

 

More greetings and some cheering came from all over the large back office as Gendry escorted the girl along the cubicles and desks of his colleagues.

 

"I'm guessing you're a usual, eh?" Gendry spotted two constables clearly shaking their heads at him before bursting into obnoxious laughter and someone across the room yelled _"She's broken the rookie!"_

 

Gendry ignored them all.

 

"Sit," he shoved her towards a chair by his desk.

 

" _Arya_?"

 

They both turned to face Ned and Yoren who were just walking out of Ned Stark's office. 

 

Arya took a step forward and Yoren crossed to uncuff her.

 

 "Hi dad." She chirped shamefully and Gendry head snapped to her. 

 

_Dad!!!???_

**AN**

 

**Hello!**

 

**A few quick notes on this story and the characters.**

 

**Arya is 16. Gendry is 22. This takes place in Sheffield, England. Bran will be significantly younger than Arya, which is not the case in the books, and Sansa will be significantly older than Arya. This will be a multi chapter. I shall be aiming for 40+ chapters.**

 

**Please review! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Brilliant

** Brilliant **

 

Gendry couldn't hide the petrified feeling that had twisted his face into a grimace as Yoren took the cuff keys from his extended hand and crossed to remove the handcuffs off Arya wrists. 

 

_I just arrested Ned Stark's daughter._

 

The skin on his face felt a lot warmer now and he could feel the stares of all the other officers heavy on the back of his skull.

 

Ned sighed and shook his head at his daughter turning to his office with a small beckoning nod in her direction. Arya shot a thankful smile at Yoren and rubbed her free wrists, following Ned into his office. She stole a quick glance at Gendry before Ned closed the door.

 

Raucous laughter filled the previously silent room as Gendry sunk into a chair with an exasperated sigh. Yoren joined him.

 

"It's his daughter," Gendry laughed dryly, but it came out as a scoff.

 

"Aye," Yoren nodded besides him, smiling down at the handcuffs in his hands.

 

Gendry shook his head. "I had no idea, I mean, I knew he had daughters, but how was i suppose to guess she... she could have told me! She didn't say anything when I... she harassed a couple of girls.  Well, sorta, I mean... I didn't even handle her that rough...not really... she was squirming around and giving me a hard time and... she could have told me who she was. She..."

 

"Oi. You've done nothing wrong, boy!" Yoren cut him off.

 

Gendry shot him a long side glance and Yoren laughed.

 

"Would've loved to see you arresting her," he whispered, scratching under his beard with the handcuffs.

 

Gendry laughed then, relaxing a bit with a roll of his eyes. "She's ...feisty."

 

"She's brilliant." Yoren put in with what Gendry could have sworn was a small hint of reverence. 

 

"Is she?" Gendry raised an eyebrow.

 

"Aye. Known her almost all her life. She has so much spirit. Splitting image of Ned's late sister, and just as wild."

 

Gendry had nothing to say to that, so instead he grabbed for the handcuffs in Yoren's hands.

 

"These are mine," he rose, waving them at Yoren before turning for the toilets. He tossed the handcuffs on his desk as he walked by it, ignoring the scattered chuckles and remarks he gained on the way. Once inside, he locked the door after himself.

 

He stood before one of the mirrors and took a good look at himself under the fluorescent lights. His uniform was dirty and disheaveled from the struggle with the Stark girl. He tugged at his vest, wishing to be out of it.

 

_"You're new, aren't you?"_

 

Gendry fixed his sleeves and turned the tap on, washing his hands vigorously and splashing cold water on his face.

 

He rubbed at his temples, fruitlessly willing the headache that he had started on the drive to the station to go away. He examined his uniform one last time before heading back out.

He found some pain tablets in one of his desk drawers and was on his way to the vending machine for a juice when Ned's door opened and Arya walked out, followed by her father and the tall red haired girl from the gas station. She must have arrived when Gendry was in the lavatory. She'd changed into a clean dress, but there was a fading red mark on her forehead from her attack.

To his surprise the three of them crossed to him.

 

"Girls, I'd like you to meet someone," Ned smiled at Gendry, wrapping an arm around each girl.

 

"This is Gendry, our newest constable."

 

Gendry smiled weakly, bowing his head. Meeting the tall girl's eyes then Arya's, who narrowed hers with a grimace.

 

"This is Sansa, my oldest daughter. You've met Arya." Ned chuckled warmly at that. Gendry smiled politely, eyes fixed on Arya.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Constable," Sansa said in a small, sweet voice.

"You can call me Gendry, Miss." he told her, still finding the title alien on him.

 

"Gendry," she repeated with a smile, making Gendry feel a bit uncomfortable.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Arya rolled her eyes at her sister and pulled away from under her father's arm. Ned patted her on the head and kissed Sansa's forehead.

 

"You go on home," he told her. "Arya and I will follow shortly. Gendry," Ned turned to him with a sudden serious expression. "A word in my office."

 

Gendry nodded once and followed Ned to his office. 

 

"Arya," Ned called out from his office door. "Go with Yoren. Yoren... no guns please. "

 

Gendry stepped over the threshold and watched as Ned closed it behind him. 

 

"Listen, Sir. About your daughter..."

 

Ned held a hand up, shaking his head.

 

"Have a seat Gendry. You're not in trouble."

 

Gendry did as he was told, and Ned followed suit, choosing the chair besides his. 

 

"Every man that's ever worked for me at this station has met my family. My chidren have been vacationing with a close family friend. So you hadn't had the pleasure to meet them. You'll meet my boys soon. My wife you've met, of course."

 

"Lovely lady," Gendry nodded with a nervous smile.

 

"Yes," Ned chuckled at Gendry's anxiousness. "Like I said, you're not in trouble. The complete opposite, really. Everyone here knows my family and they take it upon themselves to be lenient towards my children and look the other way when incidents like today's happen," he smiled gently, "I love my children, Gendry, and I want them to grow up knowing that there are consequences to their actions regardless of who they are and that they are Stark. You did good today. Arya can be a bit rebellious at times, but she is a good girl. This is not the first time she's caused trouble. I doubt it'll be the last. However it is the first time she's been arrested," He paused to shift his weight in the chair, sliding a little closer to Gendry. "Don't ever let a person's name get in the way of you doing your job. Always do the right thing. That responsibility comes with this job. Honor, I fear, is a dying trait in men nowadays. Never find yourself lacking it."

 

"Yes Sir." Gendry nodded. 

 

"You're doing good, son." Ned rose and led him to the door, patting his back with a smile.

 

Gendry beat himself mentally on the drive home that evening for the idiotic apologies he had offered Ned. He had done his job and now felt like an ass-kissing moron who allowed others influence his actions too much. All those tossers who looked down on him could go suck on a park bench for all he cared.

 

After a hot shower and some eggy bread, he pulled out his Uni books and felt his headache hitch at the simple thought of studying. 

 

When he first started working at the station, Ned had encouraged him to enroll in University, and still to date, kept him on his toes about his scores. 

 

After 20 minutes, and little progress in the chapter, he cursed and tossed the book over his shoulder.

 

He would set the alarm on his mobile an hour earlier than usual and finish the chapter in the morning. He pulled off his shirt and crossed the living room to lock the front door. 

 

As soon as he was under the covers of his bed, he thought about what Ned's honor speech. About doing the right thing. He thought about his life before becoming a police officer, then thought about his mother. Her yellow hair and her songs and the men she brought over sometimes. She would always give Gendry a few pounds and send him off to the park. It made Gendry shudder now to know where the money came from.

 

He blinked up at the darkness with a tired sigh. For some reason, his thoughts found their way to the Stark girl.

She'd given him quite a workout today . He smiled weakly. 

 

  
_"She's brilliant..."_ Yoren's words echoed in his head. 

 

Gemdry turned on his side and closed his heavy lids. _Maybe she is_.

 

 

 

**AN**

 

**For the record, Arya will be 16, and Gendry 21.**

 

**Thanks! Reviews greatly appreciated!**


End file.
